1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of Related Technology
Nowadays, due to progress in an information-oriented society, electronic display devices are becoming more important, and electronic display devices are widely used in various industrial and personal applications. In addition, and along with rapid progress of semiconductor technology, electronic display devices are tending towards increased integration, lower driving voltages, smaller power consumptions, slimmer profiles, and reduced weights. Accordingly, there exists an urgent need for yet further improved electronic display devices satisfying such tendencies, that is, flat panel display devices having advantages such as increased slimness, greater reduction of weight, lower driving voltages, small power consumptions, and the like.